Summer Ice
by SlashyAntics
Summary: Though their relationship kept in secret, Jeremy and Tyler are still together sticking beside one another. There will be drama along the way though, exspecially when everyone finds out about them. Slash, OOC, AU, T rated.
1. Chapter 1

_**Authors Note:** This story is a Jyler story that leads on with my Matt/Stefan – Stefan/Matt story which is 'Winter Fire.' So, things might occur in this that you don't understand, because some of it is from the other story. I REALLY love Jyler, and Jyler was going to be a pairing in my other story, but I got these huge ideas to write a short Jyler series, so I'm going for it._

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own these characters, nor the show. I do own the plot for the story though, so that's got to count for something, right? :D_

_**Pairing**: Jeremy/Tyler – Matt/Stefan, Stefan/Elena._

_**Warnings: **For the story in general,** SLASH! **Maybe not in this chapter, I don't remember, lame I know lol_

Chapter One

The day had been boring, mostly. Gym was fun, they had volleyball all week. It was fun to spike the ball over the neck, cause most of the time the coach didn't care. He felt the itch under his skin, his body humming as he sat through Alaric's history class. Alaric was talking about death's that occurred in the early ages of Virginia. In truth, Jeremy wasn't paying an ounce of attention to the lesson, though he doubted Alaric hadn't noticed.

His leg was bouncing up and down nearly smacking against the desk, the heel of his shoe tapping against the hard tiled floor. His chin was resting against the palm of his hand, wrist bent as he stared out the window. The sun was shining through, warming against his skin absent of a jacket that day. Trying not to yawn in mock affect as he caught Alaric's eyes in the front of the class. The history teacher by day and vampire hunter by night, just sighed shaking his head. When he turned around Jeremy knew he was smiling slightly.

He made little cracks at Alaric about his morning glow, as Jeremy called it _'after glow'_. He took every chance to tease Jenna and Alaric about their sex life. He couldn't call it a private sex life, seeing as the noise kept him up sometimes. More often than not he was sneak out through the window, and be back before the sun rose.

Feeling the vibrating sensation in his right front jean pocket Jeremy froze slightly. Looking around for some kind of excuse he coughed before raising his hand. Alaric turned around at the noise and raised his eyebrows. _**"Yes, Mr. Gilbert?"**_ He lowered his hand and shifted in his seat. "_**Can I use the restroom?"**_ Alaric gave him a look before nodding and gesturing at the door. _**"Take your bag with you, school day ends in a few minutes." **_He threw him a thanks before sliding out the seat-desk, gathering the things that littered it and exiting the room with his pack slung over his shoulder noting that there wouldn't be any homework for this glass today. Though he nearly tripped on the front row of desk, making a few of the students give off a chuckle.

Jeremy looked around the empty hallway before he walked the two to get to the bathroom. He will never know why they were so far away, but still. He entered and again found an empty room. Walking into one of the stalls he sat down with his pants on and dropped the back near the corner. He pulled out his cell phone out and clicked the top turning the screen on. Rolling the touch ball till he got to his messages he opened it up to see 1 new message..from Tyler.

It really wasn't a surprise that Tyler texted him, seeing as it was the last class for the day.

**Tyler L: [2: 34] _Are you planning on coming over to my house after school?_**

Jeremy really wondered why Tyler actually had to ask him that, he knew he was. Clicking on reply he quickly texted back.

_**Reply [2: 37] It still amazes me that you still ask that question Ty, it really does.**_

Jeremy had to smirk at his own response, knowing Tyler was shaking his head at it when he actually read it. The image of Tyler tisking like a girl and shaking his head at Jeremy's text had him covering his mouth as he laughed. The young werewolf would be appalled at at Jeremy's wording, or the fact he was laughing at it. Looking up at the surrounding walls around him, the gray stall seemed bleak. The janitors here actually cleaned the bathroom well, leaving it to smell like pine and wood. Sighing he nearly dropped his phone on the hard floor as he vibrated once again in his hand.

Pulling the message up he clicked on the icon.

**Tyler L :_ [2:39] Yes, of course I am. You could be spending time with other people. _**

"_**Who would I be spending time with?"**_ Jeremy asked aloud quietly, though he already had a faint idea of who he was talking about. Tyler had been restless as he spent time with Bonnie, he saw the way her efforts to get more of Jeremy's attention had doubled when he no longer followed her around. Jeremy had stopped trying to be with her, and now she is trying to get back his attention.

Before Jeremy could reply to his message, the bell signaling the days ending had him standing quickly and shoving his cell back into his front right pocket. Grabbing the top Of his pack before unlocking the stall door and exiting. He heard lockers open and close, people's voice getting louder as they gather with his friend. It was still Monday, he didn't know how people could still be so cheerful. Walking out of the bathroom he looked around at the nearly full hallway. Looking over people's head search for the face he wanted to see. Walking along the highway, nearly getting ribbed twice, or knocked over he finally came around the corner.

A few people in his class nodded at him, but didn't stop to chat, though he would find it creepy if they did. After getting the tilt of the drug head, people strayed away from him. Well, unless he knew them before, like Elena and a few closer friends. He was taller than most, considering most of the girls only made it to his shoulder. Jeremy tapped his teeth together as he watched all around, but after a few seconds sighed in mild annoyance and walked towards the front exit. When he rounded the last hallway to freedom he spotted Bonnie and Elena. They just stood there staring mostly at the front exit.

The youngest Gilbert nearly laughed evilly as he snuck up close to the still girls, who were staring out ahead of them, but who also didn't seen to notice his arrival. His foot steps were quiet as he crouched his head lower and closer to their ears. He stared in the general direction of their eyes, searching up and down the hallways for any clue as to what they were looking at. There wasn't anything out of the ordinary, or overly interesting. _**"So, what are we looking at?" **_Both girls jumped gasping as they were startled out of their gazing as they turned almost in sync and whacked his arms. _**"Don't **_**DO **_**that Jeremy."**_ Jeremy just laughed as he left them scold him on not sneaking up on them.

Elena shook her head in mild annoyance before peering back over at the door. His eyebrows raised as he rubbed his left arm in mock hurt before turning his head too look at Bonnie.

"_**I'm gonna go..need to get home and...do homework or something." **_Elena said her goodbye with a hug to Bonnie and wave at Jeremy saying she would seem him later at home. Turning she slung the strap to her messenger bag over her head letting it rest against her torso before exiting as well. Jeremy had to let out a chuckle. He didn't know why the situation seemed funny to him, it just did. _**"Jeremy."**_ Jeremy's eyebrows raised before he looked at Bonnie.

She had a small shy small on her face, her head tilted to the side. He furrowed his eyebrows for a second in question, a friendly smile quirking the sides of his lips. _**"I've gonna be off Cheerleading practice at 4:30, you wanna head to the grill with me after?"**_ Her hands laced in front of her as her hip tilted leaning more weight on one leg as she asked him with a light tone. The image gave her an innocent girl look, the look of someone trying to either flirt or something else.

"_**I uh.." **_Jeremy didn't finish his sentence as something brushed against him. When Jeremy turned his head his eyes locked with the dark ones of Tyler Lockwood...just the person he had been looking for. Bonnie looked at Tyler waving, though she doubted he even realized she did, or didn't give a damn to wave back. No words were said between the to as Tyler just kept walking. Tyler had gotten a few feet with a slight grin on his face before breaking the contact and walking away. Bonnie eyes didn't catch as Jeremy let his eyes travel down the short but built frame.

A few _Hellos_ were thrown around to him by a few of the other players, a manly fist bump was seen before Tyler was out of sight. Bonnie turned towards him seeing the small smile playing against his lips before he turned back to her as well, adjusting the strap against his one shoulder. Bonnie reached out and touched his arm squeezing slightly. _**"So how 'bout it?**_" Throwing another small at him.

"_**I uh, gotta go. Got homework and stuff to do. Another time, yeah?"**_ Slipping his arm as he mostly ran out the front.

_**Authors Note:** Okay, short, I know, but the second is longer, trust me. Cause I wrote this Authors note while writing the second chapter...well stopped and wrote this, anyways! I was on five pages, and not done yet. Don't know how many paragraphs, but I am guessing quiet a few. I ate taco bell! So I am fed well while writing, though I drank five cups of coffee today, not to mention a rather large cup full of Pepsi. Mwahahah. Anyways, leave your revives, thoughts, comments, I don't care. :D Hope you enjoyed._

_`SlashyAntics_


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note:**_ Okay peeps, now this story is five pages long! I don't know how many paragraphs, I had counted at one time, but I added more on since than. So Not sure. Either way, so people who read the first chapter. Thanks. XDD I wrote this chapter about the same time I wrote the first one, so it was posted quickly. I like keeping my readers interested. :) Anyways, this is a Jyler story, **obviously** Mwahahah_

**Disclaimer**_: I Don't own this story, never have, never will. But I own the plot, that has to count for something right? :D_

**Pairing :**_ Jeremy/Tyler (**Again obviously**) Matt/Stefan, Stefan/Elena_

**Warnings:**_ SLASH! There is slash in this chapter, so you have been warned. Flamers will be laughed at_.

**Chapter 2 **

Jeremy was laying on his stomach, leaning up on his elbows as he drew a black wolf with glowing eyes. The heavy weight of Tyler's body resting along his back, his face nuzzling into Jeremy's naked shoulder blade. Their breathing and body language was relaxed, completely at ease with each other. They had lost shirt and shoes the minute they entered Tyler's room, along with the back packs that hand be thrown towards the corner of the large room

Jeremy started shading in the fur, giving it definition, but was distracted at the soft kiss between his bunched back. Tyler's breath got closer to his ear, and before he knew it, sketch book was gone from his view and then he was staring at the ceiling. A soft smile spread across his lips at the kisses being littered across his chest and stomach. Reaching up he ran his fingers through the raven black hair, tugging slightly when lips brushed against his right nipple before tugging it between his teeth.

Jeremy hissed slightly at the sting and tugged a little harder at Tyler's hair causing the older teen to chuckle against him. Tyler shifted until he was straddling Jeremy's waist, making it so they were face to face. Jeremy had to laugh slightly at this, Tyler was always trying to make their heights the same, never really getting over that he was shorter. _**"Shuddup."**_ Tyler grunted against his lips, already knowing what Jeremy had been thinking.

This caused Jeremy to laugh even more. Tyler just growled before slanting his lips against Jeremy's. Said boy rubbed his hands slowly up and down Tyler's back, feeling the muscles bunch and release as Tyler's kisses became quicker. His body began to unconsciously rock above Jeremy's, their body's just a breath apart. Jeremy opened his mouth against Tyler as he lowered his body down against his, skin touching skin. His upper half was propped slightly by the hands he had planted against the shaggy brown hair.

Tyler's tongue sneaked past Jeremy's open lips to tease against the tip of his own tongue. Tyler tasted like chocolate, though Jeremy wasn't sure why seeing as the jock rarely ate it, but that didn't make it any less intoxicating. Jeremy and Tyler had a regular routine of them laying on Tyler's bed, attached at the lips. Nobody knew about them, and they didn't think anyone suspected them to have anything other than a friend-friend relationship. His mother was rarely home anymore, dealing with the Mystic Fall's council.

Jeremy had asked several times if they could tell anyone, but Tyler was against it, but for different reasons than Jeremy had come to believe. Tyler wasn't scared of what people who say to him, but more of what they would **do** to Jeremy. Tyler had fought against the kid enough times to know he could work on his fighting. Jeremy could probably hold his own against one person, but if more than one were to jump him, he would be doomed.

This act had been going on for about three and a half months, a few weeks after Tyler's dad had passed away. They hadn't made love yet, though people usually cringe at the words _'Make love'._ There had been fights about it the sex thing, and fights about other things as well, but it hadn't lasted long. The fights that had been done consisted of Jeremy avoiding Tyler, trying to give him space, though Tyler just felt terrible and Jeremy felt lonely.

Tyler pressed his forehead against Jeremy, their skin sweaty as they shared body heat. The room was warm, and having one pressed against you like so, wasn't helping. Though the two didn't really seem to notice. Jeremy's eyes were closed, his lips slightly parted and pouting. His eyebrows were furrowed, and he had the look of deep thought on his face. Opening his mouth and closing it around Jeremy's bottom lip in a messy, but short kiss. He pulled back, the look slightly less bothered. _**"Whats on your mind?"**_ Jeremy closed his mouth breathing slowly through his nose before licking his lip, the tip brushing against Tyler's. He opened his eyes seeing Tyler's face so close, breathing into each others air. _**"Everything."**_ Well, the answer was simple enough, get didn't give way to anything that was flitting through his mind.

Tyler chuckled before raising slightly, not going far as Jeremy's hands stopped him. _**"Wanna be more specific?"**_ He grinned down at the youngest Gilbert as he tore his eyes away from Tyler, favoring to stare at the ceiling. _**"I just..us. Everything. We come up and hide in your room stashed away..don't get me wrong, I prefer being here over being somewhere else."**_ Jeremy quickly ended with as Tyler got shifty. Tyler had confessed two weeks before about his fear of Jeremy leaving. He sat up hugging Tyler around the waist, not at all fidgety about their groins being pressed together. _**"Than what is it?"**_ Tyler asked him as he places his hands on Jeremy's strong biceps. _**"Its just, we have to hide. We can't let anyone know. Can't be open about it, and...I have to be..SO careful not reach out and just touch you." **_Tyler grinned at Jeremy's last choice of words.

Jeremy rolled his eyes before laying back on the bed with a huff, making it bounce slightly. Tyler sighed before scooting down so he could lay his face against Jeremy's warm chest. His thumb brushed along his ribcage, slowly traveling up, bumping against each rib. He felt the muscle of Jeremy's muscled body, though he wasn't overly muscled. The thumb circled around Jeremy's nipple that his teeth had previously been tugging at. The small nub tightened as Jeremy shuddered slightly, starting to squirm as Tyler rubbed the pad of his thumb across the top.

"_**I know this isn't fair Jeremy...I just, I worry that I can't protect you from people that may try and hurt you, you know?'' **_Tyler was being rhetorical, but felt the nod of Jeremy's head anyways. His head raised up and down with every breath that Jeremy took, the heart beat strong underneath. Tyler had to admit, they had their moments. Complete and udder mushiness, they had become _'we'_ people, of all things

Tyler had gone through three full moons, and of course Jeremy knew. The first time Jeremy had shown up during the change, Tyler second change, there had been a lot of screaming though it was mostly from Tyler as he screamed in pain. That had been one of the worse nights as Jeremy had no idea what to expect. Knowing that the sight Jeremy had seen, that Jeremy still sees plague his mind when he sleeps. After he had shifted back to human, he was a lot closer to Jeremy than he had been before as the young Gilbert took care of him. Yes, he was angry that Jeremy didn't leave, but thankful that he doesn't have to through it alone.

Something had occurred during the time Tyler was a wolf to when he changed back, Jeremy never really could explain it fully, other than the fact, Tyler's wolf ...**liked** Jeremy. After a while trying to get Jeremy to tell Tyler the full story, he gave up after the hundredth _'no.' _

**Tyler's Second Full Moon **

_The spikes of pain were agonizing, much like the first time. The heat traveling like snakes slithering over his skin. The first time he had, had Caroline, no she won't even look at him. Jule's had left telling him she would check up on him. He had flat out told her not to come back, fearing for everyone. The look in her eyes was sad, but she just nodded her head and went on her merry little way. _

_Tyler had punched a lot of trees the day, even a few days afterward, not to mention having cried, though that was one he wouldn't admit. Jeremy had been coming over more frequently now, kisses that were shared went on longer. Tyler hunched over forehead banging against the ground as he cried out, not just from the pain, but the weight of being alone._

_Feeling his ribs snap had him turning on his back howling in agony as they expanded and re-snapped to fit. The muscles in his calves and ankles screaming at him as the tore to form around bone that hands changed yet. Fingers had broken at the third knuckle before going back to human form, they weren't even bruised. The chains felt heavier, the one around his neck choking. Panting he tried to rip it off, scratching at his neck. Strong hands grabbed his pulling them away from his sensitive skin as it ripped under his finger nails. He pulled his hands away from the ones that wrapped around his own, and yanked his arms back before pushing the body that was holding his down away. _

_They fell to the side hard as Tyler's turn back to his knees. Looking over his eyes widening as the person leveled themselves up to a sitting position._

"_**What are you doing here!"** Tyler's voice was loud, the scratchiness of it making it sound harsh. Jeremy didn't even flinch at his words before moving closer. Snapping his teeth at the human teen made his freeze slightly, before moving back. He was to close...Tyler could just run at him and snatch him up. He could actually hurt Jeremy if he wanted to, but there wasn't that scratch at the back of his mind when Caroline was here. _

"_**What do you think!"** Tyler's eyes snapped up to meet Jeremy's stubborn expression. Tyler growled at him placing his palms against the floor . **"Leave. Now!"** Tyler closed his eyes as he k9's burst through his gum. He screamed in pain, this one loud. The process for everything was longer than the first, or that's what it seemed like. Jeremy slowly shuffled over to Tyler just as his eyes opened showing golden glowing eyes. **"GET OUT!'' **Tyler jumped at Jeremy making the younger jump slightly away. _

_Jeremy was looking for a solution just as Tyler arched up letting the loudest scream he had ever heard out. Both arms started to bend awkwardly just as his hips, the snaps made him almost whimper and cringe. He closed his eyes, feeling completely helpless. The cracks were loud before there was a rather loud one..than silence. Well besides Tyler's harsh breathing that added on with sobs. Jeremy opened his eyes, they immediately traveled over the still human form that was lying there. Jeremy waited a second as he watch Tyler close his eyes, trying not to move, before crawling towards him. _

_Tyler could hear the scrapping over Jeremy's knees ,covered in denim, as he moved slowly towards him. He didn't want this, for someone to see him like this. Breath stuttering as he breathed deep, painful breaths. The tears couldn't stop as the breaths expanded his larger ribcage that pushed against his skin. Feeling Jeremy near him he turned his head towards Gilbert and looking at him. Jeremy's eyes were racking across his sternum that was misshapen, done to his slightly curved hip bones. "**You go through this...You're GOING to go through this.."**_

"_**Every full moon." **Tyler answered for him. Jeremy let out a whimper before leaning and kissing Tyler's forehead. **"I'm so sorry Ty."** was muttered against his wet skin, the cool breath soothing him only slightly. Tyler turned his head away baring his teeth as a growl ripped up through his throat. **"Leave Jer, just GO!" **Tyler turned on his side hissing slightly at pressure was put on his ribs and hips. He was tired again...It was still early, it would be a bit longer before the change was complete. A while longer dealing with this pain, wishing he would die. _

_Tyler laid his head on his arm trying to rest just a bit. **"I'm not going anywhere."** was uttered into Tyler's ear, nearly making him growl in shock, but he kept himself quiet. Jeremy kissed his neck softly, before grabbing his hand that was connected to the arm under his head. Threading their fingers together trying not to press to much against Tyler, to not make him more in pain than he already was. **"I'm here Ty...I'm right here." **The words so much like Caroline's, but held so much more meaning. Yes, he was aware that sounded mushy, but it didn't matter to him. The pain, Jeremy's voice, his inability to listen...stubborn jackass._

"_**I am not."** Jeremy laughed out lightly against his neck. Tyler just closed his eyes guessing he had said them aloud. Jeremy watched his face as Tyler tried to rest, tried to just..blank out that this was actually happening to him. He would give anything to take this away from Tyler, that also means take his place. Tyler gasped loudly pushing back roughly into Jeremy knocking him backwards before Tyler screamed loudly turned again onto his stomach before snarling and looking at Jeremy. Jer peered into Tyler's eyes...and there was no Tyler left._

_Crawling away from the human male that smelled so much like home, Tyler's body slipped into the final phase of his change, quicker than it had, but so much more painful. As Tyler howled at the roof in pain Jeremy covered his eyes. Call him stupid, call him whatever, he didn't know what to do. Knees pulled close to his chest, his eyes cover, breathing rapid as the medal chains scrapped across the floor. The noise was farther away from him, Tyler's voice turning more animal like. There sharpest crack of all the sounds rang through Jeremy's ears before the howling of a wolf rebounded through the small Lockwood slave Cellar. _

_When it went silent Jeremy slowly uncovered his eyes, but shot backwards in fear and surprise to see Wolf/Tyler's face not but a few inches front him. Growling as he quickly followed Jeremy's movement, the chains were no longer a burden on weak limbs. Before Jeremy could stand to his feet the wolf jumped on him knocking to the ground. **"No!"** Jeremy cried out in fright as the wolf's weight settled on his chest. Throwing his arms over his face and neck Jeremy began to weep. How unmanly most would say, but most men would have pissed their pants at this stage. Nothing happened but silence as Jer's sobs echoed around the room. _

_There was a whine before something pushed at the small gap between his arms. Jeremy didn't bother stopping as a push moved his arms out of the way. Letting them fall heavily to the side, Jeremy clamped his eyes shut waiting for the pain. His neck was open, his face exposed, it would be easy to kill Jeremy. Turning his head away he choked on his sob as the wolf pressed his nose against Jeremy's neck. _

_Tyler growled at the sent, taking it in deeper. The wolf could feel Jeremy's fear, smell it, nearly tasted it, but this wasn't what the wolf wanted. He wanted a willing Jeremy, a loving Jeremy. The growl that he gave out vibrated over Jeremy's soft skin. The final sob Jeremy let out was loud before he quieted and just let tears fall. Tyler breathed air out of Jeremy's cheek before his tongue licked out, wiping away the salty tears in small sweeps. The licks were loving, though Tyler's tongue was rough,and small. Soothing away the fear, though not completely banishing it. _

"_**Ty.."** Jeremy's voice hitched slightly as he murmured Tyler's name. Tyler's growl was quiet as he brushed fur under Jeremy's chin. Turning his head slowly, he bumped his chin against against Tyler's head. His hand lifted, still keeping his eyes closed before they lodged in Tyler's black fur. It was soft like feathers, yet thick, the color undoubtedly the same Raven black as Tyler's usually human hair. Tyler was just resting now, though Jeremy thought his weight was a bit much, but wasn't about to open his mouth and complain. Jeremy pet over Tyler's sharp shoulder blades, down the curves spin and than back up over the ribs. _

_They laid like that for awhile, Tyler resting over Jeremy, his body positioned like a shield against whatever Tyler's wolf was protecting him from. Jeremy licked his lips, nearly asleep before he heard Tyler's growl just a few before the sun would hit the horizon.. The wolf quickly rolled off of him backing away stumbling. It looked like he was able to keep standing up, and when the first snap occurred Jeremy cringed. The wolf's howl was deafening as it filled the night air, Jeremy actually had to cover his ears and back away. _

_Tyler's hip bones were the first to change, Jeremy wasn't sure why, as the widened slightly and snapped back into human shape. The spine and ribcage were next, and Jeremy couldn't even imagine what **that** would feel like. Questions of if Tyler could breathe went through his mind, but just as Tyler started gasping for air the rest of the bones seemed to snap and reshape all at the same time. This time when Tyler screamed..it was human, just as human as the skin that replaced the soft black fur._

_Even as it seemed the change was done, Tyler's screaming lasted a few more seconds. Jeremy looked around for something to help and spotted a bag. He took a glance at Tyler before launching onto his feet and across the room. Skidding next to it, pretty much tearing up his knees he opens the gym bags and stopped for a second. There was a blanket, medicine, and two bottles of water. The first looked like regular clear water, the other a murky yellow. **"Wolfs bane."** Jeremy muttered silently to himself before taking the meds out, grabbing the blanket -tried to anyways, succeeded but tipped everything out of the bag trying- and than the clear water. _

_When Jeremy turned and looked over at the heap that was Tyler, he had to come his breathing. Quickly walking over though slowing just as he reaching him, he touched his arm lightly, trying not to touch over sensitive skin. Tyler's form was naked, though right now, Jeremy didn't really care. The air was slightly chilled so he slipped the light blanket over Tyler **"Ty..." **Tyler groaned and opened his eyes looking at Jeremy. **"Oh thanks god." **Jeremy muttered before twisting the cap off the water. Resting a hand under Tyler's head and than placing the bottle opening against his lips, he poured the cool water. Some of it spilled out as Tyler almost became frantic. _

_Shushing him quietly he took half empty bottle away from his lips and grabbed the Advil bottle. Though he thought Tyler would get something stronger, and just yanked two out._

"_**Ty..You need to swallow these."** Jeremy spoke close to his ear. Tyler had closed his eyes again but opened his mouth slightly and Jeremy forced the pills past his lips. Tyler groaned again as the taste of the pills melted on his tongue, but Jeremy let him was the pills down with more water. Tyler winced as the rough pills slid down his extremely sore throat **"I'm right here Tyler, I'm not going anywhere."**_

**Present**

The second time Tyler had changed in front of Jeremy, he wasn't as frantic to get him to leave. There were still doubts of if Tyler's wolf would just suddenly attack Jeremy, but the second had been just like the first. Tyler's wolf had stayed close by Jeremy. Jeremy had said that he laid his head on his lap and they just rested. The after treatment Jeremy gave him was like bliss.

Tyler took in a deep breath, blowing it out through his nose. The air blew against Jeremy's nipple, it caused Jeremy to shudder. "You really are a nipple person aren't you Ty." Jeremy said laughing, causing Tyler head to bounce with each rattled of Jeremy's chest. Tyler had to smile at the comment and looked up at Jeremy. _**"For you, yeah I am." **_Jeremy scoffed at this but looked at Tyler smiling. They both were startled out of there thoughts as Tyler's cell rang. Tyler looked around for the annoying device, before he realized it was in his pocket. Tyler shook his head making a noise, Jeremy just laughed at him. "Yeah like you've never done that." Tyler talked quietly at him, just as he flipped his phone open.

"_**Hello?" **_

"_**Tyler, its mom."**_ Tyler flinched as he caught these words, just as he flinched when he was suddenly pushed onto his back. Jeremy didn't throw his leg over Tyler's hip and lay on him like the werewolf did, but laid beside him with a leg hooked around Tyler's left one, the ankle resting under the calf. Tyler stuttered and pulled the phone away from his mouth to growl something at Jeremy but had to cover his mouth as trying not to moan. Jeremy rubbed the flat of his palm over Tyler's nipple in retaliation.

Tyler pulled the phone back against his face as he heard his mother calling his name _**"Uh, yeah mom, right here. What is it?"**_ He hoped his voice didn't actually sound as rough to her as it did to him. Tyler reached up with his free hand to pull Jeremy's hand away, though the taller one just smirked before sucking said nipple into his mouth.

_**"I have decided to stay the night at a hotel. The meeting is longer than I thought, might be away for a few days." **_Tyler was trying to listen, he really was trying, but Jeremy was seriously distracting him. _**"Uh, yeah okay. Get some sleep mom, love you. Call me when you are coming home."**_ And Tyler hung up. Okay..that was a bit rude, but Tyler seriously doubted his mother would be at all happy of him talking to her while Jeremy was doing this to his body.

Growling lowly Tyler pushed Jeremy back onto his back and attacked his mouth. Tyler let Jeremy wrap his arm around his waist, nearly leaning into his touch as he rubbed his palm over Tyler's cheek, thumb brushing over his temple. They still challenged for who was dominant, but they both knew Tyler was.

"_**So we have the house all to our selves?"**_ Jeremy asked Tyler pulling back to rest down against the bed, hand brushing down to rest around Tyler's waist matching the other one. Tyler didn't even blanch at Jeremy's term of the house being theirs, but just nodded kissing Jeremy before rolling over onto his side and laying half his body on Jeremy. Jeremy merely resting his hand against Tyler's head before they both decided to doze. Homework could wait for now.

**Authors Note**:_ Not my best, and not my worse. For some reason, I cant seem to get the act of kissing on paper anymore. The way they are suppose to move, or just kiss in general. Its so very frustrating lol._

_Well hope you enjoyed it It is officially seven pages as I finish with this authors note, so very proud of my self. Not the best ending, and its pretty mushy. Um, may get aggressive, make it less mushy, more I dont know. Anyways, leave your thoughts and reviews. Comments, don't matter to me. Hope you liked._

_`SlashyAntics._


	3. Chapter 3

_**Authors Note: **__Alright everyone, this is the third chapter of my __**Jyler story.**__ Obviously a slash story, so no flames, cause __**its your own damn fault.**__ Anyways, I have been procrastinating a lot. When my internet went out, that's all I had was to write. So its distracting. Anyways, I wrote this quickly, only 6 pages, so enjoy what is of this story. Anyways, __**THANKS for the ones that reviewed my stories,**__ the ones I posted. I'm going to try and write more._

_Disclaimer: I don't own these character or the show, its pretty obvious. Or else there would be a lot more slash in the show._

_Author : SlashyAntics_

_Warning:__** SLASH!**__ There is slash in this chapter. I warned you, so flamers will be laughed at. All in all, the story is **slash.** Don't know if there will be sex in it,__** probably not for awhile, sadly. **_

_Pairings: Jyler = Jeremy/Tyler. Matt/Stefan. Stefan/Elena_

"_**I think its a good idea."**_ An exasperated voice said. They could hear them bickering in the next room, and Caroline just had rolled her eyes. There was a small bang and a human growl as someone stalked out of the room, the revolving door making his exit a little less dramatic. When Elena walked down the stairs and saw her brother flop on the couch she raised her eyebrow. Jeremy cross his arms over his chest propping his feet up on the coffee table pouting.

"_**Uhh.." **_She said looking at Jeremy than at the kitchen door. She didn't have to answer as Tyler Lockwood poured out of the door as well before he to plopped on the couch. The weight of his body hitting the cushion made Jeremy's body jump slightly, but he didn't even seem to notice. Tyler sighed after a moment of tense silence, he turned his body towards Jeremy and threw one arm over the back of the couch _**"Look, you can add hot sauce to the chili, but it will make it too spicy for all the other stuff." **_

Elena's eyebrow nearly brushed against her hair line at this. She coughed slightly as the jock got the cold shoulder. It was still strange for her to grasp how their relationship went from throwing punches and black eyes to having small talk, to arguing over what goes in food. It may have been strange, but it was a human change, so she wasn't going to go poking at the bear.

"_**Ohh, for god sakes you too, I'LL cook the damn food."**_ Caroline said as she hopped off the love seat. _**"NO!"**_ The boys said loudly as they both chased into the kitchen after her. There was bickering heard once again, but Elena shook her head laughing just as the front door opened. Smiling she walked down the stairs as Jenna set her bag down. _**"Hey Jenna."**_ Elena said lightly. She didn't want to ask to much about her day, as her and Alaric had been having some problems._** "Ohh, uh hey Elena." **_She seemed distracted as she headed for the kitchen as well. _**"You uh!..Probably..Just don't go in there."**_ Jenna turned her head to look at her, but peered at the kitchen door as a loud bang sounded through the walls.

"_**What.." **_

"_**Don't ask."**_ She said waving her hand, just as Jeremy came storming out of there and stomping up the stairs. Jenna opened her mouth to ask nearly stopping as Tyler came out through the door as well eyes landing on Jeremy instantly. _**"Don't ask." **_Jeremy answered without even having to look at her, but proceeded to exit loudly, dragging or stomping his feet. There would have been a loud bang as he closed the door to his bedroom, but they guessed he decided against it

"_**Okay than."**_ Jenna said quietly before walking through the kitchen door to greet Caroline, who she already knew was making the noise. Tyler sighed as loud music began to blare from Jeremy's room and walked towards the stairs slowly. He swallowed as he looked up at the ceiling._** "Want me to..go talk to him?"**_ Elena asked politely. She walked forward and placed her hand on his shoulder, though took it off when he looked at the hand for a second. _**"No, this is kinda my fault. I'll go talk to him."**_ Sighing again he tapped her on the shoulder and walked around grabbing the rail._** "Who else is coming to this 'cook out'?"**_ Tyler's air quotes nearly made Elena smile, but she put on her best poker face.

"_**Um, Stefan was supposed to call and tell me if he was coming or not, but he hasn't. Other than Stefan, Matt, and Bonnie, no one else."**_ The snarl of Tyler's lips at Bonnie's name was blocked out as he turned and nodded his head. There weren't anymore words exchanged as he started jogging up the stairs. Elena watched him frowning slightly, his body language slightly tensed now. The thought to knock obviously wasn't in Tyler's mind as he simply opened Jeremy's door and walked in closing it behind him. The snick of the lock probably was in her mind, but she wasn't going to ask. Hair falling over her shoulder as she shook her head, Elena made her way to the kitchen to talk to the present girls.

**XxxxXXxxXx**

Tyler looked at his boyfriend silently as he turned towards the room, the now locked door had been closed quietly behind him. Jeremy's back was to him as he stared at the case of a CD that was nameless to him. His hips were slightly swaying side to side, the muscles in his shoulder and back tight as he tilted his head appearing like he was reading something. The thought of sneaking up behind Jeremy and rapping his arms before swaying along with him seemed like a really good one, but he doubted it would fix this.

The argument was stupid, they both knew that, Tyler doubted that this was about Caroline shooing him away like that was the issue. Most of the friends that Elena had, that were in the close nit group, that knew Jeremy, treated the youngest Gilbert like a little sibling. Sometimes even talking to him like he was a child, but Tyler rarely ever did. Only when Jeremy was being excessively childish did he break out _'the tone'_. Jeremy had merely stared at him with anger and than went completely blank before he walked away. No amount of times that Tyler called Jeremy's name, or tried to get him to say something back, the boy had merely ignored him.

Tyler didn't like the out comes of their fights, but a person can only do so much._** "Are you going to stare at me all night, or actually say something?"**_ Jeremy's tone had Tyler blanching before looking at the back of Jeremy's head. The tone was loud as it traveled over the music. At some point it had been turned down, but not enough that people from outside the room would over hear their conversation, not even if they stuck their ear to the door. Well...Caroline might, considering her super hearing. The drums in the song, the beats as they rebounded hurt Tyler's head, but he ignored it and decided to just take meds later.

"_**I'm sorry."**_ Tyler said to him, holding his place about two feet in front of the door. The clack of the plastic case hitting the table didn't seem to phase the young werewolf. Jeremy shook his head leaning down and bracing his hands again the wardrobe top. _**"Hmm."**_ Was the only response back to Tyler as Jeremy scrapped his nails over the top before he stood. He walked over across from his previous spot before laying on the queen sized bed. The younger boy had some how convinced his aunt to buy him a queen sized bed, the excuse was he was a growing boy and spread out a lot.

Jeremy laid out across the bed on his stomach, his head turned away as it rested on top of his folded arms. The back shoes that Jeremy had yet to slip off were hanging over the side the the bed. Tyler slipped his hands into his pockets as he tilted his head. There was a few different ways to solve this, but Tyler wasn't sure which one was best for this kind of situation. Some might end badly, the solution thing wasn't actually the best. One, he would find out the problem, but Jeremy be pissed and avoiding him. Two, he wouldn't find out the problem and the same result, and so on and so forth.

Letting out another huff of breath Tyler tugged his hands out of his pockets and walked toward Jeremy just as the song changed to something slower, but beat to it. He could hear Jeremy quietly singing along to the almost sensual song. The floor didn't creak under his quiet feet as stalked towards the lanky firm form laying out across the comfortable looking bed. When he reached the end he could see past Jeremy's shoulder, the brush of eyelashes as the younger blinked.

Reaching for Jeremy's shoe Tyler tugged it off, than quickly the other. There was a crease now between Jeremy's eyes as he continued to sing along, almost just mouthing the words instead of making actual noise. Hands started to travel up Jeremy's legs making him flinch slightly, a dark red flushing over his cheeks. Jeremy tried crawling off the other side as the weight of Tyler's knee, than the other settled next to him, but Tyler used his strength and weight to hold him down.

The second he was pressed into the mattress he went still. There really wasn't a point to fighting a werewolf when it was so close to the full moon, they would basicly win every time. Tyler's breath was hot against his neck, soothing as it brushed over chilled skin. Taking a deep breath in Jeremy tried relaxing the muscles in his shoulder and back, but they only seemed to tense up more. Jeremy turned his head so his mouth was pressed against the bed, his breath causing the sheets to heat up against his face. _**"Let it go Jeremy."**_ Tyler tried soothingly.

Jeremy sighed heavily, a garble sounding at the back of his throat. Turning his head away Jeremy looked at his head board. Grumbling slightly Jeremy just listened to the rustle as Tyler readjusted himself so his knees where on either side of Jeremy's hip area and his hands next to his head. Jeremy stared at Tyler's wrist, seeing the strong muscle and tissue twisting under the tan flesh.

"_**Do you even know what your mad at babe?"**_ Tyler's question had him turning his head slightly. The lifting of eyebrows in question had him sighing. Bumping his forehead against the back of Jeremy's head Tyler breathed out a long sigh. _**"You don't even know what you're angry about. What is it then? Why are you still angry at me?"**_

"_**I'm not!...I'm not angry you YOU. I'm just..angry."**_ Jeremy struggled for the words at first, not exactly knowing how to put it all together. Jeremy felt a pair of soft lips brush against the back of his neck, a silent giving of comfort. Tyler had to lean up slightly as Jeremy's long body twisted under him. The younger wrapped his legs around the back of Tyler's thighs and reached so his hands grasped around Tyler's wrist. _**"There isn't a reason to be angry- Well, not that I'm aware of."**_ Jeremy shook his head slightly at that. _**"But..What ever it is. Just let it go." **_Jeremy opened his mouth to answer back but ended up with a Tyler's body pressed against his and lips shutting him up.

"_**Mmm." **_Jeremy moaned out, a hand tangling in his shorter hair as he tried backing up to stall this moment. Tyler said he had liked it longer, but it was just long enough to tug at and tangle in. Tyler took most of his weight off favoring for his hands resting next to Jeremy's head. The kisses were lazy, which wasn't uncommon. The tense under Jeremy's skin began to melt away like water rippling on top a steady stream. Turning his head away he looked at the door he already knew was locked. _**"The door Ty." **_

A strong hand turned his head back words Tyler's. Lips rested against his forehead and Tyler just rested there. _**"You already know its locked."**_ Tyler laughed slightly. Jeremy knew that Tyler may be a jerk, but he wasn't completely careless. Tyler's lips trailed over his temple further down over his cheek bones. Pressing small kiss to the apple of his cheek before sliding it over the corner of his mouth. His mouth slipped open slightly as he kept going, pressing his lips against his jaw before he finally was just resting against Jeremy's neck breathing him in.

"_**I guess I was angry at the fact that it doesn't matter what I do..they will always see me as someone less than what I am."**_ Jerking back sharply Tyler sat up. The younger of the two was looking anywhere BUT Tyler. _**"Are you **_**serious**_**?"**_ Jeremy side and tried to sit up and scoot away but a strong hand that nearly caused pain pushed him down roughly against the mattress. _**"**_**Are. You. Serious?**_**" **_The tone was slightly angry, the first time it had been incredulous, but now it felt like Jeremy should be reeling, finding a serious loop pole out of the mess he might have just caused.

"_**Jeremy."**_ Tyler said almost in a whine. When Jeremy sat up this time Tyler aloud him to back up. Stopping for a second at a cramp in his hip Jeremy chewed along his bottom lip before looking at Tyler as the older boy sat back on the bed. _**"Ty, just let it go." **_Tyler's growl was loud as the music kept switching over, almost like it was just a simple background noise, though that's what it is. The response was almost a mock of Tyler's earlier words, and that pissed him off slightly.

"_**Look you wanted to know! So there it is." **_Jeremy said waving his hands crazily around. Tyler pinched the bridge of his noise on annoyance and the feeling of an oncoming head ache. The feeling of being overly childish and the flare of guilt swelled in Jeremy's stomach. Looking at the side of the bed behind his head, Jeremy raised his legs to flip himself over so he feet landed on the floor. When Tyler heard the thunk of Jeremy's feet hitting the floor he raises his eyebrows as he stared.

"_**Its the way I feel Tyler, and yeah it's a touchy subject, but you wanted the answer, so THERE IT IS."**_ Jeremy's voice raised as he neared the end. Heads whipped over as there was a knock against the wood door. Their eyes looked at each other in panic._** "Everything okay in there?" **_Aunt Jenna's voice sounded through the door. They knew they looked like idiots with their arms flapping around as the gestured at each other. With a huff Jeremy flung his hands down before almost power walking across the area from him and the wooden door. Quickly turning the lock he swung the door open.

Jenna was looking with a slight grin on her face, but it looked like a normal Jenna look. Her fist was frozen mid way as she was going to knock again. Jenna looked over her shoulder at the seething Tyler who was practically burning holes in Jeremy's back. _**"Um..hey."**_ Okay, that was lame. Tyler scoffed and walked over plopping down in Jeremy's computer chair. Jenna tracked his moves with her eyes before looking at Jeremy questioning with the flick of her eyebrows.

"_**Whats up?"**_ Jeremy asked ignoring the looks. Jenna nearly scoffed at the innocent look placed over Jeremy's face. Leaning against the door frame with one arm propped up by his head he gave a child like smile.** "Everything okay?" **Jenna asked crossing her arms over her chest and cocking one hip out. Following the direction of his Aunt's eyes he peered over his shoulder at Tyler.

The young wolf was leaning back in the chair, his legs pulled up tight against the chair legs, his knees bouncing up and down. Arms were crossed over a muscled chest, the muscles in his arms flexing with as his fingers dug into soft flesh. Tyler wasn't looking at him, various emotions of anger and irritation passing over is face. _**"Uhh...Yeah! Yeah, everything alright."**_ Jeremy said trying to sound convincing as he looked back at Jenna. The feeling Jeremy was giving off, the one of _'I don't want to talk about it'_ was coming off in waves. Though the oldest in the house -unless any vampires besides Caroline showed up- Jenna was still young, but she was smart. She could take the hint, just nodding as she pointed over her shoulder.

"_**Foods ready, come down when you guys are ready to eat."**_ Basicly a _'When you guys are done arguing with each other, or one storms off'. __**"Alright."**_ He said nodding. Jenna looked over his shoulder again before shrugging and heading back down stairs. Jeremy stood by the door for a second, just watching and listening as her her steps faded. The voices down stairs seemed quiet, but he heard her telling the girls they would be down later. _**"Close the door Jeremy." **_Tyler voice was tense, said through gritted teeth.

"_**Ty.."**_ Jeremy sighed tiredly._** "Close the door."**_ This was almost an order, but Jeremy stayed standing. He wasn't sure what to do with this, his eyes were flickering as he weighed his options. He nearly gave himself whiplash when Tyler was behind him in seconds, tugging him backwards. There wasn't any stumbling, Tyler not being overly rough. The clicking of a lock after the slamming the door made him flinch. Jeremy let out a gasp as he was pressed against the door, his hand flying out to find an anchor. One hand had fingers digging into the wooden door, the other wrapped tight around a brass knob.

Tyler pressed his mouth to Jeremy's neck. His teeth weren't bared, his lips merely just resting against a wild pulse point. _**"I'm sorry Ty."**_ The words were soft as Jeremy tilted his head down pressing his forehead against Tyler's ducking his chin. Pulling away Tyler trailed his lips across Jeremy's cheek before kissing at his closed eyes. _**"Such a softy"**_ Jeremy murmurs. Tyler snorts grinning before leaning up rubbing his cheek against Jeremy's face. _**"You can never be any less than you." **_Tyler said convincingly, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"_**Yeah diffidently a softy."**_ Tyler poke Jeremy making him cringe in mock hurt. _**"Shut up."**_ He said letting out a laugh._** "Jeremy." **_Tyler said, his tone had gone completely serious, the grin replaced with a stern expression. _**"I don't want you thinking that." **_Jeremy's face seem to twitch slightly, the muscle in his cheek jumping. Leaning his head back, making a '_**thud'**_ as the back connected with the wood. Tyler leaned in and kissed the hallow of his neck making his Adam's apple jump as he swallowed slightly.

"_**Jeremy."**_ Tyler rumbled against his skin, causing goosebumps spreading across his upper body. Tyler's arms wrapped around Jeremy's ribs as he kissed at Jeremy's weakness. The neck area was always more of the sensitive parts for him, and Tyler just loved to make him squirm. Tyler licked over his Adam's apple slowly as warm hands trailed over the arch in his back._** "I don't want you thinking that." **_His words were soft as he used Jeremy's own body against. The light human growl that pasted through Jeremy's lips had him chuckling, the laugh a light teasing sound.

"_**If I say I promise, will you shut up?" **_Jeremy joked breathlessly. The was a smile in his voice, strangely enough. Tyler grinned against his neck before a hand ran up the back of his neck tangling in his hair and yanking his head down to duel soft lips. True, they were slightly chapped, but they were gentle and soft as they tangled with Jeremy.

"_**We should go downstairs."**_ Tyler said against Jeremy's lips. The younger nodded, but sighed. He didn't want this moment to end right this second. _**"We can finish this later."**_ Tyler said lightly as he backed off. Jeremy just shook his head muttering out a _**'Tease'**_ making Tyler practically cackle as he stomped just stomped down the stairs heading straight for the kitchen. Looking around the room Tyler gave a small smile before heading down after his boyfriend.

_**Authors Note**: Alright, this is the end of this chapter.** Review-comment- message.** Doesnt matter. Lol_

_I hope you guys some what liked this chapter, and like I probably said before in another story or chapter, Im **not** one of those authors that demand reviews or Im not going to post chapters. The only time I dont post chapters is when I feel people dont like the story, or I lose...um?..**.Inspiration! Thats the word**. Anyways yeah. _

_**`SlashyAntics**_


End file.
